gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:11bossk12
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Grand Theft Auto V page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 15:46, May 27, 2012 RE: Firstly, greet people with "Hello". None, and I mean none, ''of the official sites state that his name is "Albert De Silva". Thank you for your patronage. 17:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Dunewolf is right; as for now, Rockstar hasn't confirmed that the protagonist name is "Albert De-Silva/Da-Silva". Unless you '''have' a source, your edits to the character's name will be undo. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, tell me what this official info says. Even if what you will tell me is true, I can not change his name, not until Rockstar will officially confirm this at their site. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:55, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, but I will ask the bureaucrats of this Wiki. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::It will not be added to the trivia section as you are talking complete crap. You were not given info by a Game employee you're just some fan boy troll who goes around claiming he has been. It's not even an original lie, there have been so many random people like you claiming pretty much the same thing. We will not add anything to the Wiki until Rockstar themselves confirm it. Also didn't Game go bust? Why would they have that info, and considering you'll probably say he got the info beforehand I can pretty much confirm that Game employees are not given this kind of info on upcoming games, especially when it comes to Rockstar who are so secretive about their games, particularly GTA. Tom Talk 21:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::If by some chance you are telling the truth though, we still wouldn't be able to have the info on the site for legal reasons, we can only have info which Rockstar have released. I've been through this with Take 2 before with the L.A. Noire Wiki. So even if this info, which is almost certainly a lie, was true, we couldn't have it on the Wiki. Tom Talk 21:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::You, as Tom correctly noted, are a troll, not someone in contact with Rockstar Games employees. The next time I see you write anything stating otherwise, I'm blocking you indefinitely. Jeff (talk| ) 07:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You have to prove first of what you write and second give a source or something that would be link back to the original site. Remember this is a wiki so any form of unconfirmed statement is not possible. Like what I always say, speculations are not allowed. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Give me decisive evidence that your statements are true, though I still won't allow you to add that information as it will be a copyright infringement which could potentially lead to the closure of this Wiki. I also believe I was sufficiently civil with you considering the fact that you are a troll that added false information to articles, an offense I forgot to issue you an official warning for, so I'll give you one now, do it again and you'll be blocked. I don't really care what you think of me, I care about keeping this Wiki professional as well as a reliable source for legitimate information about the Grand Theft Auto series. Tom Talk 19:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::From what everyone else is saying it is safe to say that this Wiki runs on a "false until proven true" basis. If such is true than what you said will remain false until Rockstar confirms it. 20:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Tom and Jeff are right, you are indeed a troll adding wrong or unconfirmed info which is against this wiki, although I'm not really saying that you are trolling. Like what Dunewolfz said, your information whether it is right or wrong is still considered a false information because Rockstar never publishes some type of leaked information. You have to refrain from doing this or you will be blocked. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I don't know for certain if you're trolling, stupid, or violating Rockstar Games' disclosure policies, but you are now indefinitely blocked from editing this wiki. If you wish to return to editing, you will reply to this post with a statement that you will never again state that you know anything about GTA5 and are only capable of speculating, just like the rest of us. Jeff (talk| ) 15:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC)